My Spanish Romance with a Fictional Character
by Kitkatbellascarlet95
Summary: Catherine was just taking a trip to spain with friends from school. Little did she know that she was involved in a world that she believed only existed in fiction. A world that none other than Damon Salvatore felt obligated to introduce her to...lots of hot Damon moments will be included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters belonging to Vampire Diaries or any other stories mentioned in this one, I do not own the rights to any of these and this is a fan made fictional work.

I had been riding in the car with my family for at least 2 hours as we passed into Atlanta on the way to the airport. My mom was attempting to keep my almost 21 year old new sister from falling asleep out of boredom and talk to me because I was on my way to flying to Madrid spain to spend a week and a few days there. I had been casually talking to them all but my dad's driving made me nervous so I spent most of the time holding my breath. I was already nervous to fly on my own anyway and then my dad was angry at the traffic and it really didn't help anything.

I found myself in one of those situations where you want it to work out one way so you do everything you can to make sure it doesn't turn out badly and then it starts working out exactly the way you didn't want it to. That was the situation in the car. My parents and my sister were all taking me to the airport so we could spend time together and my dad was too angry to talk, my sister was falling asleep and my mom was trying to help me not throw up from nervousness. I still enjoyed their company.

Later on as I was on the plane trapped between two strangers I found myself missing my family and their awkward attempts at making life great for me. I was really nervous to travel by myself. But I felt like I would have fun and that I was meant to go, sort of a content feeling. I hope it lasts.

It didn't. I was immediately messed up on the very next night. I layed there in bed next to the two other girls in my group so I was not alone but I felt anxiety slowly taking over and I felt my heart racing. I breathed in and out trying to calm down. After a few hours I fell asleep exhausted.

The next day we went out to the park to tour the city. Sitting on a bench dressed all in black looking totally out of place but holding a look that said he didn't care one bit was a man with the sexiest blue eyed stare I had ever seen. Damon Salvatore turned to look at me and suddenly reality didn't exist anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly looked around me to see if any of my friends could see him too, but they were all looking for a place to eat. I looked back at him and sure enough he was still there. He was smirking at me with a look that seared right into my veins. I made sure my mouth was closed and I slowly made my way over to him. I began to get very nervous that it was a Damon look-a-like or possibly not him at all since he looked like Ian Somerhalder. I questioned why that was but by then I was right beside him. He looked me up and down. He sighed. Then he spoke and his voice was deep, it gave me an electric sizzle through my body.

"Hello Catherine. How are you?" If I wasn't so nervous, I would have laughed. Dumbly, I asked, "Are you-are you Damon?" I whispered his name at the end like it was a secret word. He seemed to smile even more. Then as I watched, the area around his eyes darkened ever so slightly, his eyes appeared blood shot and I saw his smile had two sharp tips over his bottom lip. I almost screamed but clamped a hand over my mouth. His features immediately became normal again. He smirked at me and i smiled back, blushing with humiliation. "so much for my heroine of the novel bravery" I muttered. He laughed loudly and it sent a warmth through my chest. I quickly looked around, sure that his lough laugh would have alerted my friends to his presence but no one had moved. "You came over here knowing full well who I am and what I'm capable of. That ought to count for something?" He said mischievously. I appreciated what he said but I was still wondering how my friends hadn't noticed that I was talking to this stranger, or maybe even recognized him yet. They still hadn't moved much. They were all still looking around but instead of moving around or talking to each other they were all just staring off into space. "Did you do something to them?!" I asked slightly scared and annoyed. "I gave us some time, so relax" he said agitated. I obediently relented and cautiously sat down next to him.

He had his arm stretched out across the back of the bench and his legs were crossed. He was of course in all black and he had a black blazer on. Upclose I could see how his hair shined in the light. But the greatest thing about him was despite his beauty, he was just so real. His skin and the way he held himself, his voice, it was all wonderfully real. That glow of otherworldliness or haze of magical quality didn't exist around him. I wanted to be near him, but it wasn't like a Need, just a strong desire. It was comfortable, just the fact that he was supposed to be fictional made him otherworldly. "Are you sure you're not Ian Somerhalder and not in serious need of some medication?" I asked. He laughed a warm chuckle again and said, "I promise I'm a fictional character in the flesh and that I'm not crazy. Well not vampire crazy at least, but we'll get to that later." I smiled and waited. He looked at me oddly. "What?" He asked me. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked him. He sighed and hesitantly said, "I suppose I should. I haven't quite figured out why they sent me yet but I guess I should get you started off."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I waited. He motioned for me to lean in. I felt my cheeks warm from the close contact. "You are a Guardian. A powerful being whose sole job is to protect some part of the world that most often isn't safe for the world to know exists." He whispered. I was confused but I waited. "A Guardian has no powers to start off with but depending on their job and their skill the powers grow with practice. You are a-and believe me I know how stupid this sounds-supernatural/fictional romance guardian. You protect any character from any supernatural and fictional stories. Specifically the ones who have fallen in love." I closed my mouth and then simply said, "Isn't supernatural fiction as well?" "You specialize in Supernatural cases." He said plainly. I wasn't sure if I should believe him or walk away and go with the "I'm Insane Send Me Home" route. But something made me listen. "If you need something more substantive, the reason I look like the actor who plays me is because he is the first visual representation of me. I smiled. "Well he is a very nice visual" I felt myself growing braver around him. I realized it was because as crazy as the idea seemed, it was cool and empowering to think he was expecting me to be able to protect him. "So are you my guide?" "You actually believe me? Wow I'm impressed. As long as you aren't trying to seduce me I am willing to admit that you're quite sexy when you get some guts" he added a crooked smile and my heart stopped. I accidentally leaned even closer to him as I had weak knees all of a sudden. My forehead touched his chin as if I was resting it there and the next thing I knew I heard my chaperone yelling at him to get away from me.

Damon grabbed my arm and we were standing in front of my teacher. Damon fiercely said, "I'm a trusted friend. you knew her parents told you about me so its not worth bringing it up to them. I am trustworthy." I knew what to look for so I caught his pupils shifting slightly. I tried to hide my anger and played my role immediately. "Guys, this is Damon. He's a friend of the family. I had no idea he would be here, I haven't seen him since I was a little kid!" I tried to sound as incredulous as possible. I could act, even if i couldn't lie very well. "Pleased to meet you all. Una amiga de Caterina es un amigo de mio." He told them in a flawless spanish accent. They smiled at him. "Donde es a bueno restaurante?" My spanish speaking comrade asked him. He told us a place and he asked to join us. He did and he followed us around for the rest of the day. He had to keep close contact to me to seem friend like and he grew more and more comfortable with that as the day progressed. When we got back to the hotel he told me to keep an eye out and that he wouldn't be far. It thrilled me but as soon as he was gone I grew very terrified that I had spent the day with a complete stranger who may or may not be a dangerous vampire and may or may not be a lunatic. I decided to live in the fantasy world until I had time and energy to think straight. Of course it didn't help that all the girls couldn't stop talking about how attractive he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the pre-dawn hours I woke up to the sound of a tap on the window. The windows were long like doors and opened in almost the same way. So I climbed out of bed and looked out into the night expecting the noise to be in my imagination when I saw Damon standing outside on this extremely small balcony tapping on my window. I opened the door immediately feeling the cool Spanish air blow in. "What are you doing?!" I demanded to know. "I thought I'd take you to breakfast. I need to talk to you." He said ever so charmingly. "It's the middle of the night!" "Actually, well I guess your right, but for Spain, bedtime doesn't exist. now come on!" I sighed and grabbed my white sundress and my white wedges and ran quietly to the bathroom. I was technically supposed to be in another room but i didn't want to room alone so i was staying with some of the other girls in the group. The beds in the hotel were singles, but we figured if we put them together we could all fit. When I came out dressed Damon was sitting on the bed inches from one of the girls. "Damon!" "What, its not like i'm trying to mess with her." "Can we go?" I sounded way more inclined than I was. I don't do things I'm not supposed to and doing them while traveling abroad is about the stupidest thing someone can do, but there was a part of me that trusted him too much to ignore him. He smiled and stood. "Let's go out through the Hotel. the wall is only good for one person climbs." He joked. "What if they see us?" "tell them the truth. but they aren't going to be up before you get back. Promise" He reached for my hand and although he probably intended for it to be an authoritative controlling gesture it turned into a subtle way to stay close as i put my fingers through his. We were able to just walk out the door, no questions asked which i thought was interesting but with him you never know. He probably already compelled the concierge and just climbed the wall to my room to impress me

or something.

We continued to hold hands as we strolled down the streets of Madrid. It was completely different at night as we had learned earlier. I knew full well what he meant when he said Spain didn't keep a bed time, but I liked how pleased he looked when he told me something I didn't know. It should have upset me, but I would let him see my intelligence when I trusted him more. He took me to a little tapas bar tucked into the corner of a street where the music was still loud and the people were still dancing, eating, and drinking. He ordered us Sangria, deciding the more cliche my experience, the better, so i wouldn't be that far ahead of my friends but i would have had more fun, is how he later put it. The bar served Calimari, Chorizo, and a number of other things but the Calamari and the ham, cheese, and olives were my favorite things on the menu. Damon had told me we needed to talk but we spent most of the time telling each other amusing stories, random facts, dancing, and eating. It was one of those movie scene like moments. I trusted him more than I was comfortable with but I never wanted to leave his side again, which scared me even more. After he walked me back to the hotel we stood in front for a little while. "I really don't know why they chose me, but i'm starting to be glad that they did." He told me honestly. I was warmed by that remark and decided I wanted to do something not altogether safe. "Come here." I pulled him out of the view of the hotel lobby and in the morning sun light i looked up at him and stood up on my toes, taking hold of his face I kissed him softly. I felt him deepen the kiss and I locked my fingers in his hair and he scooped me up and held me tightly. Then he suddenly, faster than humanly possible, stopped. His eyes turned hard. "That can't happen again. You don't know what happens when things like that happen. You may have real powers and a real job now, but remember I'm still fictional." An ache had formed inside of me. One of humiliation and pain. He continued to silently walk me into the hotel. As we climbed into the elevator and the doors closed he sighed. "I'm sorry." I told him painfully. "Don't say that." He told me fiercely and embraced me in a second of time and was deeply kissing me again. He held me up, by the support of his arms and the wall. The elevator went up, stopped, doors opened, closed, and we continued to kiss each other. We couldn't stop. It was unexplainable how much we fit together. It was more than perfect. The way he felt on my lips. The taste, the sensation, it wasn't sexual strictly. It was like we knew each other, without ever falling in love. One weird and not really a date date and we were head over heels. When we finally needed air he breathlessly told me, "This is what magic feels like." It was a fact, not an epiphany or idea or comparison, he was telling me that actual magic felt like this, which is when I realized that thats what it was. Magic. not the meddle in your life type but the true love type. "Maybe we should slow down" I told him. "I barely know you." He looked at me oddly. "You know me very well actually." "I know things about you, I know the stereotypical behavior, but I don't know YOU." "I don't know you. But I-" "Don't say it. Damon Salvatore better be damn sure he means it before he ever says 'I love you' to a single girl again!" "Okay okay. but can I just please…" He was leaning towards me again. I was prepared to allow him one last kiss for the morning…it was another five minutes before we finally separated again. "I'll see you in town today?" He asked trying to amuse me. I smiled, "I would hope so." I then entered my room to find everyone still asleep. I looked at my cell and it was still only 5:00 am. He must have woken me up at 1:00 in the morning! I kicked off my shoes and not even bothering to change out of my clothes i crawled back in bed and fell asleep rather soon after that, perfectly content in a way I had never felt before.


	5. Chapter 6

I woke up a few hours later with the sun shining in and the other girls up getting dressed. They asked me why I was already wearing clothes and I told them that I was worried I would oversleep or something. They looked at me strangely but ignored it. "Breakfast just started, are you coming down?" I responded in the positive and told them I would only be a few minutes. They decided to wait. I rushed to the bathroom fearing my face had been a total wreck in the hours I had spent with him the previous night. I looked exhausted yet I was glowing. I was caught between a divine chaos and true happiness, if that can be imagined on a person's face. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and threw on a tiny bit of make up, for the first time ever not feeling insecure about not putting on as much as the other girls, because lets face it, I had just been on the best date of my life without wearing any makeup! I was so happy I could hardly stand it. I left the bathroom, grabbed my already Spain-dirtied white wedges, and followed my friends out the door.

The breakfast was incredible! Fresh fruit juices like apple, pineapple, orange, mango, fresh cream, so many different pastries, spanish ham, chorizo, everything was so good! Once breakfast was through everyone got onto the tour bus and our tour guide started up the facts for the day. The city was beautiful and I enjoyed it in daylight almost as much as I had at night. The tour guide said interesting stuff, no one in our group fell asleep, and of course we were the oldest and most responsible of all the tour groups. Most of the day was spent on the bus touring the city, which made me more anxious. I wanted to see him. It still felt like it could have been a dream; I needed his affirmation that it was indeed wonderfully real. The more I examined what had actually happened to me, I realized that I was ignoring and discounting all the warnings and bizarre statements that he had made. He said, "You don't know what happens when things like that happen," what did he mean by that? And why did he suddenly decide to ignore his own warning? I had tuned out at a dull moment and so I brought my attention back to the tour guide as he was telling us where we would be stopping next.

We stopped at the Royal Palace. The group all filed out of the bus and towards the security entrance. It was ironic that while in America, I was extremely anxious to go through security at any airport, museum, or other top-security type place, but in Spain, with it's relaxed humble nature, I felt relaxed too. I understood for the first time that security was just doing its job, the same way that Damon was just warning me. It was just what he was supposed to do. It didn't mean anything. Right?

The guys in our group of course wanted to see the armory first. But it was ironic, because it was more the desire of our chaperone to connect with these guys, who were very different from him. It _was _interesting though. Then the guys and girls separated and I spent the majority of my time trying to keep up with my friends. I eventually gave up and just walked around the place, keeping a distant eye on where at least one or two of my friends were. I walked up to one of the balconies overlooking the city. A hand rested on top of mine. I immediately looked up to see Damon looking at me with a dark expression. "Why so serious?" I asked in a mocking voice. "I'm just worried about you. I'm afraid you're already too distanced from reality, I wouldn't want this all to cause you to severe the ties completely." He said. "It's not that. I'm just really homesick. Except for when I'm with you.," I smiled at him, "I just get really anxious and lonely, the only people who understand are just ignoring the anxiety. Or washing it down with a good Spanish beer. I however want to stay completely level-headed, though I have desired to drink my pain away on multiple occasions just in these first days." I was surprised at how comfortable I was getting with being around him. I was telling him everything. "I hope you find another way to feel better other than me." He said flatly. I looked up at him anxiously. "Why?" I said a little too loudly. "Cat, I can't let you feel that way about me. It won't help anything. I'm supposed to be training you to protect the fictional universe and yet I keep distracting you. I'm thinking about asking them to get someone else." I felt angry tears building up in me. "I won't do it without you!" I told him sternly. He tore his eyes at me and said, "This is dangerous! We can't feel like this when I don't even know what you're capable of. I'm supposed to just measure your abilities and teach you how to practice, and then check out of your life for a while. They sent me because they thought I would be the most unattached. Apparently they were very wrong." "Don't leave me! Don't you dare prove them right. Admit it, you're different around me. You don't even act this nice around Elena. You love me! I know it and you do too!" I didn't actually know it; I was just really hoping that he did, because I needed a reason for him to stay. He was a few feet away from me now, as he had been planning to dramatically walk out of my life. But now he was standing still. Looking down at the ground. I took my chance. I ran over to him, grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me, and kissed him deeply. When he finally forced me to stop, he breathed, "I do love you." He was resting his head on my head and I turned slightly to kiss him again. He didn't stop me. I kissed him deeper than I ever had. I loved him simply because I was meant to. Something sent him to me, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was meant to be mine; I don't think you get this kind of thing to happen unless the universe is really desperate. If that meant that Damon Salvatore was the only guy that I could be happy with, I no longer had a problem with that.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Try again!" "If you'd stop yelling at me maybe I'd get it faster!" I yelled back. I had been trying to make the stupid necklace glow for an hour straight. Damon had presented me with a starfish necklace, to represent the glorious yet imperfectness of love. The starfish was almost transclucent, a painted prism. The starfish pendant was supposed to be my center, where I kept all my power. When I wore it, it was supposed to be directly linked to my heart and mind. I was supposed to be able to get it to respond within a few minutes of coming into contact with it. Like I'd said, I'd been trying for over an hour. "Damon, I don't think it likes me." I told him, exhausted. "I think we should just give up." "Cat, we can't give up because this is the first step in your training. I'm supposed to measure your abilities remember?" He said exasperated. "Well, what if I don't have any stupid abilities? What if I'm just insane and you're all made up and I'm just picturing you cause I'm so damn homesick I might go insane without you?" I had walked up to him by this point. "Well it doesn't matter if you are insane, because I'll go right on ahead encouraging you and loving you anyway." He had closed the distance between us and was now holding my face in his hands. He had a playful smile on his face, his eyes soft, instead of that lightning sharp wicked look they usually bore. He leaned in and gently kissed me. He moved one hand down to the small of my back. He pressed me harder against him. I pulled away. "okay, I'm ready to try again now." He sighed and the wicked smirk was back. "Okay then. Ready when you are."

I focused all my energy on the star in front of me. I tried to picture it as a tangible thing, my power glowing a vibrant color. Suddenly I could feel it. The star was glowing. "Damon, are you seeing this?" I asked. He didn't speak, but something told me he was silently telling me to keep going. I pressed on, picturing all the things I loved, thinking about all the love I could, following his advice. I kept pushing and the star kept glowing brighter and brighter. I continued thinking about all I could until I finally had the thoughts of him left. I had purposefully saved these thoughts for the end, knowing that if I were right about how I felt about him, they would pack the biggest punch. The star glowed so bright I thought it would shatter, but instead it actually levitated. The light then became more focused, moving out at the points and then it seemed to suck all the light back in at once, and the necklace fell back on the table. I had enjoyed all the effects so much I hadn't noticed the amount of energy I was using and suddenly my legs buckled underneath me and Damon moved again suddenly, catching me. He didn't let go. "I think the student needs a reward…" He smirked. "I would totally find that sexy if I wasn't in the mood for something more romantic." I told him sternly. Then he bent down and whispered into my hair. "You are amazing and I want to taste how spectacular you are" I decided to mess with him, though I was wanting him to see what I wanted without me telling him. "Better, but sometimes saying nothing is more romantic than a compliment. He went serious. I felt manipulative, but he suddenly took back control, making his expressions and actions of his own design. He held me close. He brushed his lips across my forehead, my cheeks, my chin, my neck, my jawline, my lips. He squeezed me tighter, hands on my shoulders moving to hug me. He held me now, then he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He rested above me. He gently kissed my neck and moved to my jaw, and down the other side. He was being so gentle, so un-Damon like. He was soft and patient, I was buzzing like electricity on the inside, amazed at how good and sweet everything was. I wanted the crazy rough love I expected from him, just not tonight, and it was like he was connected so deeply he knew that. He pulled my legs, so that they wrapped around him as he stayed on his hands and knees with me under him. I stretched out my arms above my head, reeling at his touch as he brushed his hand from my fingers down to my hip. He shifted his weight and did the same on the other side, and he paused at my waist, so I flinched, giggling at how the touch tickled. He smiled then traced the bit of skin showing between my pantwaist and my shirt. He then paused, and I knew for all the experience he had, neither one of us knew what to do next without taking this to another level entirely, so he kissed me, no longer resisting what he really wanted, but he was still managing to be gentle, it was actually more fun, even arousing, thinking how much he was holding in, to let this be a perfect moment for me. He kissed me deeply, softly nibbling on my lips and tongue. He kissed my jaw, and my neck, and the tops of my breasts. He then rolled over on to his side and moved me with him so that I was facing him on my side. I curled tighter into him and there I rested. Unsure of how I really felt. I only knew one thing. "Damon?" "yes Cat?" "I want you to say it now." "I wanted to save it for something else." "Can you say it anyways?" "I love you Cat." "I love you too." Then I kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 8

Please Please Please Review!

I need some suggestions from people, and some reviews about what you think so far. Be as honest as you want, just give me some opinions!

I wont write more until I get more reviews!


End file.
